


Too Far Wrong

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Child Abuse, Gen, Let Me Know If I Need To Tag More, Loss of a pet, Queerphobia, Trans Male Deceit | Janus Sanders, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Janus finds out his parents murdered his snake because he was keeping secrets and decides to finally stand up for himself.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Too Far Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Loss of a pet
> 
> Oh oof ouch, sorry Janus. I actually almost made myself cry with this one.

Janus’ parents had fucked him over in _so_ many different ways. There was the yelling, the blaming, the bullshit gaslighting that it took forever for him to recognize until he finally met his older brother online and Remus pointed shit out to him.

Then there was the blatant queerphobia because they found a rainbow pin on his backpack and while that couldn’t prove anything they sure as hell made his life a living hell because of it.

“There’s no ‘switching genders’ Deanna, I don’t know why you’re defending people clearly sick in the head,” his mom would say.

“People need to learn the difference between love and a disgusting fetish,” his dad would scoff.

Janus would just listen and pretend to agree to keep himself safe. At least his friends at school respected who he was, and for a long time it was them and his snake Tiber that was what was getting him through life.

And then he slipped up. He left the laptop he’d managed to buy in secret out in the open and his mom used her tech skills to get into it.

Finding Tiber in pieces in the trash had been one of the most painful experiences in his life.

“What the _fuck!_ ” he shouted, already feeling tears on the smoother side of his face, glaring at his parents as he held Tiber’s head in his hands.

“You do _not_ use that language towards us, Dee,” his mother scolded, glaring right back.

Janus snarled, clutching Tiber close to his chest.

“You _murdered_ my _snake!_ I think I’m qualified to be pissed at you!”

“Well maybe next time you’ll learn before keeping secrets from us,” his dad said, tapping the closed laptop in his lap.

If he wasn’t so angry, Janus was sure his blood would turn to ice. As it was, he was enraged and all he could feel was his blood boiling in his veins.

Janus liked to think he was as cold blooded as Tiber sometimes. Guess this proved that wrong.

“No, _fuck_ you, I did what I needed to keep myself safe and you would’ve put a parent lock on any computer you got for me.”

“We’re your _parents,_ we get to do what we see fit to-”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ finish that sentence,” Janus snapped, his throat starting to ache from the effort of yelling at his parents and trying not to sob while he did so, “being my parents requires some semblance of caring about me. You guys are fucking _prison wardens._ ”

The offended gasp his mother let out was all the warning Janus got before his father was across the room and his head whipped to the side with an aching cheek.

He should’ve expected that. His dad been one step from hitting him for years.

“You might wanna think twice before you disrespect your mother and I like that, Deanna. We brought you into this world, _I can take you out of it._ ”

Janus’ stomach filled with fear, and the rush of adrenaline in his chest gave him enough courage to power through it so he could stand his ground and glare at his dad.

Or really the person who thought calling someone a whore was the best way to keep them from enjoying the company of a boy. Someone who thought _threatening to murder their kid_ was okay.

“ _Fuck_ you,” he hissed, and before his dad could react he spun on his heel and ran back out of the house, only slowing enough to grab his book bag from beside the door.

Janus ran for what felt like hours, taking every turn he could and getting himself as lost as possible before he slowed down and realized Tiber’s head was still in his hands. He collapsed onto the sidewalk, his adrenaline leaving him and sobs uncontrollable as tears poured down his face.

It took him a good ten minutes before he pulled out the disposable phone he’d bought for emergencies from his book bag, still clutching Tiber gingerly in his right hand.

He barely managed to call the only number he had saved on it with how bad his hands were shaking, and when a bright “hello?” greeted him, he couldn’t help but start sobbing again.

_”Janus? Shit dude, you sound awful. What’d the ‘rents do this time?”_ Remus asked, his cheery attitude already fading to worry.

“Tiber-” Janus gasped for air, and another sob overtook him before he could continue.

_“Okay, fuck, are you still at home?”_

“N-No,” he forced out, his voice a high whine that he’d normally wince at.

Couldn’t really bring himself to care right now though, not with his baby’s head in his hand.

_“Shit. Alright, text me where you are, Virgil and I are gonna come pick you up okay? You can stay with us for a few days or however long you want I don’t care just- shit, Janus what’d they_ do?”

Janus let out another sob, struggled to take a deep breath, and then rushed the words out all at once.

“ _They killed Tiber!_ ”

Silence on the other line, and then Janus heard Remus talk to someone though his voice was muffled and quiet.

_”Alright, I’m on my way. Text me where you are and then stay there. Be there in ten minutes tops.”_

Janus hung up after giving Remus a confirmation he’d heard him, looked for street signs that he eventually just took a picture of when he couldn’t read them, and then sat cross legged on the sidewalk.

“Rest in peace, Tibernius,” he muttered, his lip wobbling as he stroked his thumb over the top of her head.

At least now he was free from the abuse, right?

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
